


Hurt

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Short One Shots For Kurofai Week 2016 [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fai is so in love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, KuroFai, KuroFai Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: Love hurts and Fai knows it, but finally it hurts in the way it should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kurofai Week: Day 4:Fluff
> 
>  
> 
> Again big thanks to Onoheiwa for editing this.

Fai´s heart ached. It hurt so much that he felt as he was about to die of how much it hurt, and _yet_.

And yet as the ache grew so did his smile as he took in the sight of Kurogane sleeping peacefully at his side.

Love, he had found out, hurt just as much as the worst of things; the difference laid in how much he welcomed the hard ache in his chest, the painful twist inside his stomach, and the longing when Kurogane was away even if he had just gone out for a moment.

It hurt but he loved it.

He loved the relief when Kurogane walked inside their current house and smiled brightly at him, the shine in his eyes at the mere sight of Fai.

He loved the comfort that rushed through him when Kurogane´s arms embraced him.

Fai loved the sound of Kurogane´s heart pounding strong and steady when Fai slept with his head over Kurogane´s chest.

As much as it hurt to remember the times when he called Kurogane by name, he rejoices when he sees the difference between those dark times and now, when he sees the little smiles and relief in Kurogane each time Fai calls him by a pet name.

He remembers their first encounter and Kurogane wanting to go back to his original home and how later he had once whispered that he thought of home as the place wherever Fai was standing at the time. Fai had cried nonstop for more than an hour and it had hurt. He had thought that the overwhelming feeling would drown him until he realized that Kurogane was next to him, that he would never allow such a thing and would probably revive him just to kill him for dying in the first place. His laugh had hurt and his tears had kept on until Kurogane smacked him lightly in the head only to then kiss him. And by all the gods how much he loved the pain of needed air because they had been kissing for too long and they refused to break away until it was unavoidable.

He knew how much love could hurt, take and destroy, but Kurogane had taught him how much it could heal, how much it could give, and how much it could remake him.

Fai´s heart hurt, it hurt for how much excitement and happiness filled him. How warm the little sun rays that crossed their window felt. How clear and light he felt towards how he felt, no longer feeling remorse, no longer faking feelings or restraining them, no longer faking tears or smiles.

Fai felt desperation running through his veins and where once it had been at the thought of never being able to see or be with Kurogane now it was because he felt so much love and didn´t know how to contain it. He remembered how each time when Kurogane had taken his hand on his, Fai had to fight the urge to burst from the shock of joy filled him.

Fai remembers the ache and hurt he felt when he could not believe in Kurogane´s confession. He had thought the ninja was playing a cruel joke on him, a voice whispered that it could not be, that he would never get to hear those words truthfully and genuinely from him. And yet Kurogane had never stopped fighting that voice, always reassuring Fai how much he meant each letter of the word love, how ready he was to do or say anything to show Fai how honest he was each and every single time the word fell from his lips.

It hurts when his whole body feels on fire; how each caress and kiss seem to light up a new flame; how worshiped Kurogane´s hands, lips and body made him feel; how much devotion he shows to Fai with every touch, as if there was a carving in him, a hunger that only Fai could satisfy.

 

As Fai stared at Kurogane he ached to touch him, kiss him and embrace him. He longed to be able to tell him how much he shivered at the thought of worshiping each other again and again, to tell him how much he treasures each moment Kurogane reminds him that he is not the only one feeling the ache. And as Kurogane´s eyes opened and softened as they laid on Fai, Fai knew. He knew that he was always going to feel the ache in his chest, but he also knew that Kurogane would be there to relieve him from it.  


End file.
